dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Dark Pit
EmperorDedede= Thumbnails are appreciated Sketch-1541250373654.png|Original 2018-11-03 (1).png|GalactaK 2018-11-05 (5).png|GalactaK V.2 Happy my boi won.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 PicsArt 12-16-01.34.35.png|Versus22 DarkInside.jpg|Jioto576 Weegee vs Dark Sh t.jpg|HumbleDoggo FotoJet (21).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Luigi VS Dark Pit DBX!.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Description ''Super Mario Bros VS '''Kid Icarus! Characters that live in the shadow of the protagonist,who will win,the scared brother of Mario or the Dark Clone of Pit?'' This is the second EmperorDedede's DBX featuring Luigi from the Super Mario Brothers series and Dark Pit from the Kid Icarus series. Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Boo Mansion (*Cues:Luigi's Mansion Theme*) Luigi '''was walking in one of the dark corridors of the mansion,he was listening some strange noise from behind the door,when he was about to open the door,a giant ghost appear in front of him,scaring the green plumber. '''Luigi:(Mama Luigi Scream) But,behind a the ghost,a strange figure with dark wings attack the ghost,destroying it,that was Dark Pit,he destroys the ghost with the Electroshock Arm,hitting Luigi to. Luigi fall to the ground,then he get up angry,the Dark clone was living the corridor when the Green Mario get out the Poltergust 5000 'and run towards Dark Pit. '''Dark Pit:'Uh? '''HERE WE GOOO! (*Cues:Dark Pit theme-Kid Icarus Uprising*) Luigi starts jumping over the dark clone and stomping his head several times,then Dark Pit avoid the last jump and flies around the green plumber. Dark Pit:'''Ok,you asked for it! The Dark clone take out his silver bow and starts throwing dark arrows to Luigi,this start to run avoiding all the arrows and jumping away. Luigi takes out his Ultra Hammer and jump towards Pitoo trying to hit him,but Dark Pit dodges all the blows of the Green Thunder,then the Dark Clone grabs the plumber by the neck and kicks him towards the window,sending Luigi falling to the outside of the Mansion. Dark Pit Flies towards the falling plumber,but this shoot a little thunder towards the Pitoo's wings,making him fall to,Luigi used the '''ThunderClap,the Dark clone try to punch the Green Mario face but he just grab Dark Pit and throw him towards the floor,creating a big crater. The Green Thunder landed in front of the crater where the unconscious body of the Dark Angel falls,Luigi jump in a victory pose but the almost dead Dark Pit woke up and take out his Staff. Dark Pit:This is over. (*Cues:Never let up - Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros*) The Dark Angel fired a large dark beam towards the plumber,Luigi scream suprised because he can't dodge the beam,but quickly he take out the Poltergust 5000,his special vacuum and aspired the laser beam,then returning it to Pitoo. The Giant beam was gonna impact with Dark Pit,that he can't react to the attack being reached by his own laser beam,the angel was disintegrating and before he died he let out a scream. Dark Pit:BASTAAAARD!!! Only remaining the ashes of the now deceased Dark Pit,Luigi jumps in a victory pose,"Yay,im the winner"Luigi said meanwhile he come back to the Mansion. DBX 'The Winner is' (*Cues:Victory - Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga*) The Winner is... LUIGI 'Next Time' Kula Freezes in DBX |-|GalactaK= Sketch-1541250373654.png|Emperordedede's Original 2018-11-03 (1).png|My attempt 2018-11-05 (5).png|My second attempt. PicsArt 12-16-01.34.35.png|Versus22 DarkInside.jpg|Jioto576 Happy my boi won.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Weegee vs Dark Sh t.jpg|HumbleDoggo FotoJet (21).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Luigi VS Dark Pit DBX!.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Luigi vs Dark Pit is GalactaK's twenty-ninth DBX, featuring Luigi from Super Mario Bros. and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising 'Description' Super Mario vs Kid Icarus! These sidekicks, whether good or bad, are always overshadowed by someone. But only one can kick the other to the curb. Will the green thunder strike again? Or has Pitoo gained another victory? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! 'FIGHT!' Luigi was all too happy to get back inside the mansion, especially after what had happened to him. Nothing could be better than getting back into his humble abode, especially after that, even though his house was still the most ghost-ridden thing on the planet. However, after getting into a room, he was in for a shock. Dark Pit: Oh. Hey. Back to get a beating? Luigi: B-But I k-ki-killed you! Dark Pit: It takes more than that to even defeat a clone of me! I'm back! Pretty quickly too! Luigi had had it. He got into a fighting stance after putting his poltergust on a chair nearby, as Dark pit took to the air with the Pandora Claws in hand. He wasn't going to lose to that plumber a second time, and he would make sure of that. Luigi was still waiting, before... Luigi: GO LUIGI! HERE WE GOOO! Luigi hit Dark Pit with a super jump punch, and was just about to continue with a second, but was hit down to the ground with a charge shot. Dark pit swooped down, and slashed Luigi with the claws, only to be interrupted by the ultra hammer to the stomach. Luigi dashed forward as Dark Pit put the claws away, instead getting out the electroshock arm. Both hit, knocking the two fighters back. Dark pit ran forward as Luigi caught his breath. He was hit by each shot and combo, knocking him through a wall, with Pitoo in hot pursuit. Luigi: Oh God, that wall's gonna make a massive hole in-a my wallet. He got up, and prepared himself for the shot that was fired at him with a thunderbolt. Dark Pit fired, and so did Luigi. The projectiles hit, but only one went through the other. Dark Pit stood in stupefied silence as the thunderbolt destroyed the arm. He pulled out his bow, and fired three arrows, all of which hit. Luigi groaned as he pulled them all out. He'd have no money left in his piggy bank if he didn't kill this guy once and for all. He fired two fireballs, which hit, sending Dark Pit flying. He ran into a corridor, firing arrows at Luigi, who was frantically dodging while firing fireballs in return. In the end, both of them were just firing blindly, with no true form of strategy. Eventually, Luigi decided to even the odds. He grabbed a power flower from his pocket and sniffed it, becoming totally invisible to the naked eye. Dark Pit looked around for his adversary. Dark Pit: He's made himself invisible. Sneaky-'' He fired a shot behind him, revealing Luigi. Dark Pit: ''Bastard. Dark Pit leapt upon Luigi, punching him, and getting out his EZ cannon to fire shots at the plumber, who shoved him off, destroyed the cannon, and grabbed Pit, before electrocuting him. Dark Pit got up, and got out his staff, ready to finally end this. He would win. Luigi had the same thought, and got both hands ready, one holding a fireball, the other, a lightning bolt. Dark Pit: Time to end this. He fired, hitting Luigi in the chest. Bleeding away, Luigi lay there. Dark Pit smirked. He had won! Or had he? As he started to go, Luigi staggered up to him and grabbed him. The plumber wasn't finished. He forced all his elemental power into Pitoo, one side filled with electricity, the other a roaring inferno. Dark pit screamed, before exploding from the sheer force. Luigi knew what he needed to do. If he left that guy like that, he'd come back. So, he ate a 1-UP mushroom, and fired as many fireballs as he could at the pieces of flesh. Soon, the only thing that remained of Dark Pit was a faint smell of cooked meat. Luigi: I'm-a Luigi! Number 1! 'Conclusion' (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7dxNjcsdaw) This game's winner is: Luigi! Again! 'Trivia' *This is GalactaK's first tabbed battle where the outcome was the same as the original. 'Next Time' All I will say is: Thank you Versus22 for the idea of this battle. You're an excellent person with excellent ideas. Thank you for the idea of Makoto Nijiima vs Sally Acorn! Category:EmperorDedede Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Super Mario Bros. themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Angel themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights